


Take Me Home Tonight

by TRIBULATlON



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bar, Bartender AU, Bartender Akaashi Keiji, Bartenders, Bokuaka - Freeform, Drunken Shenanigans, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Movie Theater Date, Past Abuse, Wedding, akaashi escaped an abusive relationship but is living healthily now because he’s a king, bokuto really wants to get married, kenma and kuroo get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIBULATlON/pseuds/TRIBULATlON
Summary: Akaashi doesn’t think his job is anything special.Then he’s faced with probably the most eccentric man he’s ever met.Maybe his job isn’t so bad after all.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Take Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> i was very sleep deprived when i wrote most of this lol
> 
> i just needed some cute stuff after that tsukkiyama i wrote

The room is quiet and empty, not unusual for a Wednesday night. It’s nearing one AM, and the usual crowd of college kids—or teenagers with fake IDs—that have nothing to do on weekdays have already left to cram in those last few hours of sleep before class the next day. There are not many people left in the bar, and Akaashi doesn’t expect anymore patrons for the rest of the night.   
  
He carefully washes and dries all the glasses used that day, putting them all away neatly when the door to the bar swings open and two men walk in.   
  
They’re _loud_ and Akaashi cringes a little. The pair seem oblivious to the glares sent their way from the lonely patrons nursing their drinks.   
  
“Is Kenma coming?” one asks, sliding into a barstool.   
  
The other laughs—a loud, obnoxious laugh that makes Akaashi just want to run out the front door. “Hah! You think Kenma would abandon his video games to go to a bar? He doesn’t even drink that much. Besides, ‘we have alcohol at home.’” He air quoted the last part.   
  
“You’d think he’d care more about his boyfriend than video games!” Owl-man replied; Akaashi decided that name was fitting because of how his hair stuck up like a horned owl.   
  
“At least I have a boyfriend.”  
  
”Touché!” Akaashi can see Owl-man waving him over and he lets out a dreaded sigh before walking over.  
  
“How may I help you?” He’s staring at Owl-man expectantly but the guy is silent, his mouth open in a silent ‘o.’ With a shrug he turns to face the other man. “What would y-“   
  
“Marry me!”   
  
The words leave the owl’s mouth quickly and if Akaashi had been holding a glass he would have dropped it. He can feel the heat rising in his cheeks and he curses himself because damnit, he shouldn’t be getting flustered by the words of a complete stranger.   
  
“Are you drunk?” is the first thing he can think to respond with. No sane person would just blurt something out like that. “Bar-hopping is more of a weekend thing.”   
  
“What—no!”  
  
The other man bursts out into that stupid laugh again, slapping his owl friend on the back. “You’re an idiot! You gotta ask them on a date first. Unless they just want a fuck, ya know?”   
  
Akaashi cringes again. Why does he have to be stuck with probably the most idiotic pair in this city.? “I’m not interested in a husband, a date, or a fuck,” he states blandly. “If you’re not going to get something, please leave. If you’re staying, don’t be so loud. You’re not the only people here.”  
  
Rooster—Akaashi decided that was a fitting name for him—just chuckled. “Alright, alright. I think Bokuto would like a...sex on the beach.”  
  
”How subtle.” He rolled his eyes a little bit.   
  
“Alright, alright! Just two whiskey sours. No egg whites, that’s gross.”   
  
Akaashi lets out a little hum, grabbing a cocktail shaker and carefully shaking all the ingredients together before pouring the cocktail into two glasses. “Enjoy.” He walks off to continue cleaning up.   
  
The pair are quieter after that, still chatting as they enjoy their drinks. Rooster leaves a few minutes after finishing his drink, talking into his phone to the Kenma person mentioned earlier. 

  
Keiji feels a little bad for the guy now sitting alone, carefully walking over and grabbing the missing friend’s empty glass. “Bokuto-sama, was it?” 

Bokuto blinked a little, looking up at the bartender before laughing a bit. “You don’t need to be so formal. Just Bokuto is fine.” 

“Hm.” Akaashi shrugs a little. “We’re about to close. You’re the last one here.” He squints a little at him. “You’re sober enough to walk home,” he hums.

”Aw, you care about me?”

A little chuckle came from Akaashi’s lips as he looked back at Bokuto. “No, it’s part of my job to make sure everyone can make it home safe.” he smirks a little. “You’re not so special, Bokuto-sama.”

”You’re so mean! And I told you to just call me Bokuto.” He pouts.

”I’m just calling you how I’m supposed to address customers.” Keiji takes Bokuto’s empty glass. “Now run along, owl, before I have to kick you out.” He walks away, hearing a huff and scraping of a barstool before the sound of the door opening and closing. 

Bokuto returns the next two days with his friend whose name is Kuroo, Akaashi learns. They’re as wild and eccentric as ever, but Keiji is just glad Bokuto hasn’t asked him to marry him again. 

On Saturday, they return again with a third person. He learns this is the Kenma that has been mentioned before, and, surprisingly, Kuroo’s fiancé (he recalls Kenma being mentioned as a boyfriend, but maybe that was just a loose term or they had gotten engaged since then? He was probably over thinking, and it wasn’t his place to pry anyway). The twos’ personalities are very different but he can tell they’re close. 

And very much in love. 

The usual Saturday night crowd has arrived and the bar is busy per usual on the weekend. He doesn’t have time to talk to the pair—now trio—like he normally does, always busy making a drink for a new customer or cleaning up empty glasses and bottles left behind.

Eventually he gets his break, noticing the three have moved from the bar to a table in the quiet corner of the room. He smiled a little, just faintly, hanging up his apron and walking over to the table. “Bokuto-sama. Kuroo-sama. Kozume-sama.”

”Stop calling us that!” Bokuto whines loudly, pouting. 

“Well, I suppose since I’m not working, I don’t have to be so formal, _Bokuto.”_ He chuckled lightly. “Do you mind if I join?” 

“Nope! Come sit! We’ve been talking to Kenma about you!” 

Kenma looks up from his phone, blinking a little. “This is the guy you wanted to marry?”

”Kenma! Shut-“

”I like him. He’ll calm you down,” he murmured, going back to his phone. 

Kuroo bursts into laughter, banging his fist on the table. “Aw, come on Akaashi. You could at least go on a date with our dear friend!” 

“I’m not looking to date right now, Kuroo.” 

“Fine, fine, I guess we can talk about other stuff.”

Akaashi finally sat down in the booth next to Bokuto. They talk about an array of things—where they went to school, things they’re interested in. He finds he enjoys Kenma’s company; he’s calm like himself, and keeps Kuroo in check most of the time. 

His break comes to an end quickly and he’s back behind the bar, noticing Kuroo and Kenma leaving. Bokuto finishes his drink at the table before coming over to the bar, waving Akaashi over for another drink. 

“You sure you need another drink, Bokuto-sama? You had two at the table and however many before that I didn’t see.”

”I’ll be fine! I can handle my alcohol.” 

And handle his alcohol, he could not. 

Bokuto was still at the bar when it closed, sitting on one of the barstools with an empty glass cupped between his hands.

”Bokuto-sama. It’s time to go.” 

He blinked, looking up at Keiji and grinning. “Akaashi! You’re gonna come home with me?” 

“No, I’m calling Kuroo-san to come get you.”

”He’s busy!” Bokuto slurred a bit, climbing off the stool. “He and Kenma are probably..” he made a circle with his fingers and started moving his index finger in and out of it. “Ya know?”

”What are you, a child?” Akaashi sighed, hanging his apron up. “Fine, if you don’t want to call him I’ll take you home. Where do you live?” 

“Uh...in a apartment complex.”

”Unlock your phone and give it to me.” 

Akaashi managed to find his address, putting it into his own phone before handing Bokuto’s back. “Can you walk or are you going to fall on your face?”

“I can walk! Maybe you can hold me though.” He grinned, reaching out for Akaashi.

”You’re insane. Come on.” Keiji grabbed his hand and brought him outside, locking the doors to the bar behind them before dragging Bokuto over to his car. “Alright, get in.” 

Bokuto stumbled and tripped over his own feet as he tried to get into the car, giggling like a little kid. “Kashi, I need help!” 

“I’m starting to think you’re just pretending to be drunk for my attention, Bokuto.”

”I would..never!” Bokuto let out a huff as Akaashi shoved him into the car and forced his seatbelt on. 

“What a pain,” he mumbled, getting into the driver’s seat and starting the car. 

The drive to Bokuto’s apartment was quiet, much to Akaashi’s appreciation. He was a little surprised Bokuto was so quiet, considering they were alone, but maybe it had something to do with being drunk. 

“We’re here.” 

Bokuto was asleep. 

“So that’s why you were so quiet”, Keiji murmured, getting out of the car and crossing over to the passenger side. “Bokuto, wake up.” 

Silence.

”Are you dead? Bokuto! Bokuto-san, wake up!” 

He jolted up with a start, banging his head on the ceiling of the car. “Ugh...Akaashi, why are you yelling at me..” he mumbled. 

“You wouldn’t wake up, idiot. Come on, we’re at your place.”

”Oh...cool.” Bokuto stumbled out of the car, rubbing his eyes before going into the apartment complex. Akaashi followed behind him quietly to make sure he would get inside safely. And because Bokuto had left his keys in the car. 

“Where are m-“

”Here. You dropped them on the floor of the car.” He handed the keys over, watching Bokuto unlock the door and go inside before turning around.

”Where are you going?” 

Akaashi blinked a little, turning his head back. “Home. I got you to yours safely. My job is done.” 

Keiji watches him quietly for a moment before turning to walk away again. He’s stopped when Bokuto grabs his arm. “Bok-“

”Stay. Please.”

He’s taken aback by the statement, eyes widening slightly as he stares at Bokuto. His mouth is open but he can’t seem to find any words. Why did he want him to stay?

”What?” he managed to choke out.

”Stay. I...I’m lonely. 

Akaashi doesn't even get a chance to protest before Bokuto has dragged him inside his apartment. They’re pressed together and it’s probably his worst fear and biggest dream combined. But Bokuto is also _drunk_ and none of this feels right. 

“Bokuto-san, we can’t-“

”I’m not trying to sleep with you or anything,” Kōtarō mumbles, glancing back at Akaashi for a brief moment and letting go of him. “I just want you to stay with me. At least until I’m asleep. I know I’m drunk.” 

Keiji is slightly glad Bokuto at least realizes he’s drunk. “...alright, fine. But I’m leaving as soon as you’re asleep.” He leans against the door but turns away moments later when the other starts getting undressed. “You could at least go to the bathroom,” he sighed softly. 

“Hey, it’s not like I’m showing you my dick! Unless you wa-“

Akaashi grabs a book from the table next to him and throws it at Bokuto. “You’re disgusting.”

”Okay, okay, I get it. You’re not gay.”

Now that gets him laughing. Keiji has to cover his mouth to keep himself from bursting out into uncontrollable laughter that would surely wake up everyone in the apartment complex. It takes a moment for him to calm down enough to speak. 

“I never said I wasn’t gay, Bokuto. But one, you’re drunk, and two, I’ve already told you I’m not looking for a relationship, sexual or romantic.” He turns around when he hears the rustling of sheets and finds Bokuto has climbed into bed.

”Come here.”

Akaashi sighs and walks over, leaning against the wall next to the bed and staring at Bokuto. 

Kōtarō remains quiet, just staring at Keiji before he turns onto his back and, in seconds, falls asleep. 

A little sigh come from Akaashi’s lips. He looks around the room, grabbing a notepad that was on the nightstand and scribbling down his number. Then he leaves. 

Seven AM. 

  
Why is his alarm going off at seven in the morning? Akaashi presses the button multiple times, but the ringing doesn’t stop and he realizes it’s his phone. With a groan he grabs it and answers it without bothering to check the caller ID or number. “Hello?” he mumbled.

”Kashi!”

”..who is this?” he sighed, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. 

“Bokuto! You gave me your number!” 

“Oh.” He’s quiet after that, staring silently at the wall in front of him. “It’s seven in the morning, Bokuto..”

“Is it? My head hurts too much.”

“You have a hangover, idiot.” He puts the phone on speaker and climbs out of bed. “Go take some medicine.” 

“I can’t get out of bed.”

”Why not? You have functional legs.” 

“I get dizzy when I stand up.” 

“Okay? Why’d you call me? Go call Kuroo-san.”

”...if you didn’t want me to call you then why’d you give me your number?”

 _Shit._ Bokuto had a point there. Why had he given him his number? He really didn’t know himself.

”Fine. I’ll be there soon.”

Akaashi hopped into the shower quickly, afterwards brushing his teeth and just changing into some sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He was back at Bokuto’s within fifteen minutes, calling him again. “How am I supposed to get inside your place without a key?” 

Bokuto was quiet for a moment. “I have a spare one hidden.” 

“Out here? Someone could break in.”

”I don’t have anything valuable, Kashi! It’s buried in the fake plant at the end of the hall. Way towards the bottom.”

”You’re insane.” He hung up the phone, walking down the hall and digging through the dirt—why have real dirt for a fake plant? Stupid Bokuto, putting his stupid spare key in a stupid pot covered in stupid dirt. 

Akaashi tried his best to not get dirt everywhere, eventually pulling out the key and putting all the soil back. Maybe it was an okay place to hide a key. No one would dig that far down unless they knew it was there. Still, it was dumb to leave a key anywhere.

He managed to get inside Bokuto’s apartment with the key, putting it down on a table as he went to the bedroom. “Hey.”

”Kashi!” Bokuto sat up, letting out a little groan and then falling back on the bed. “My head is spinning. Maybe it’s cause yo-

“Don’t you dare say some cheesy pick up line, Bokuto. I will leave you here.”

“Fine.”

Akaashi went back to his bathroom, finding some ibuprofen and bringing it back to Bokuto with a cup of water. “Here.” He watches the other swallow the pills, laughing a little to himself.

”What’s so funny?”

”Mm, just that your hair is down now. When I first met you, I called you owl-man in my head because your hair looked like a horned owl.”

Kōtarō blinks before pouting. “Kuroo’s hair is worse than mine!”

”I called him rooster.”

Bokuto burst out laughing. “I’ll have to call him that next time.”

“Don’t tell him it’s from me.” Akaashi checked his phone, swiping through it for a minute. “I’ll make you breakfast.”

“Whoa, really? You’re so nice!” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “You made me come over here at seven AM, I’m not leaving any time soon. Hurry up and get out of bed.” He left the room after that, heading to Bokuto’s kitchen—he was glad to find that Bokuto actually had food. 

Fifteen minutes later he had two plates set on the table and was yelling for Bokuto until he stumbled into the kitchen. “Bokuto, you forgot a shirt.”

”I don’t need a shirt! You like man boobs anyway.”

”Alright, never mind. I’m taking the food and leaving.”

”No, wait, I’m sorry!” Bokuto sat down in the chair and grabbed his plate. “I’ll shut up and eat.” 

Keiji rolled his eyes, sitting across from him and eating quietly. It doesn’t feel awkward to him—he’s used to being the quiet one that listens to everyone else talk. He figures Bokuto isn’t talking since it’s so early and he probably still feels like shit. 

“Akaashi.”

He looked up, “Yeah?”

”Go on a date with me.”

He’s taken aback, almost dropping his fork on the plate. “What? Bokuto, I told you I’m not-“

”Then don’t call it a date! Let’s just..go out. Somewhere. Have fun. Just as friends. And maybe you’ll realize you like me and then we can go on a date!”

Akaashi looked back down at his plate, stabbing at the food for a moment before letting out a sigh. “Okay.” 

Bokuto grinned. “Are you free tonight? I can come pick you up! If you want, I don’t have to. We can meet up. Do you wanna go to the movies or something? Or like a restaurant-“

”Bokuto. You’re rambling.”

”Oh. Sorry! I do that when I’m excited.”

Akaashi couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his lips. “How about you pick me up at six? I’ll text you my address. Surprise me with where were going.” He stood up, taking his dishes to the sink and washing them off before putting them in the dishwasher. “I’ll see you later, Bokuto.” 

Bokuto sits there dazed as Akaashi leaves, blinking a little before grinning. Immediately he got his phone and called Kuroo, yelling into the receiver about how he had scored a date with Akaashi. 

Ten hours later, Bokuto was at Akaashi’s apartment, knocking lightly on the door. Akaashi wrapped his scarf around his neck for the cold weather before opening the door. “Hi.” He closes the door behind him and locks it. 

”Hey! You look good! Come on, I got us tickets to go see the premiere of that new movie!” 

“Premiere?” Keiji is yanked away from his apartment, stumbling a little after Bokuto. “Tickets like that are expensive.” 

“I have money, Kashi. And I’d buy anything for you.”

”Jesus christ,” he chuckled a little, pulling his scarf up to his mouth to cover the smile there. “Did you walk here?”

”Yeah! The movie theatre is just two blocks away so I figured it’d be nice to walk together..” he grins sheepishly. 

“That’s fine, Bokuto.” He doesn’t really register Bokuto is holding his hand now, just letting it happen as they walk down the street together. It feels...normal to him. Like they’re supposed to be holding hands. 

They arrive fairly early, and Akaashi is glad they did—minutes after they get in line for concessions the place gets packed. He just gets a small popcorn and a small drink, not one for eating much during movies. About to hand over some money, Bokuto interjects and pays for it himself. 

“Bokuto, you didn’t need to do that.”

”It’s only a thousand yen for your stuff, Akaashi! That’s barely anything.”

“You already paid 3,600 yen for the tickets, Bokuto. Let me buy your food.” 

“Too late!” Bokuto turned around and gave Akaashi his food. “I’m the one taking you out so I’ll pay.”

”Fine.” he sighed softly, following Bokuto down the hall and to the theatre. They were the first people there, but more came in as they went to the seats Bokuto had reserved. 

“Bokuto.” he stared down at the seat the other had just sat down in. “Are you sure these are the right seats?”

“Yeah! I checked the tickets. Why?” 

“...this a loveseat. A couples seat, Bokuto.”

”Yeah. I know.”

Akaashi tugged just scarf up more before sitting down on the opposite side of the seat, curling his legs up to his chest. 

The movie started after a while and they remained silent, Akaashi eating his popcorn slowly before setting it aside.

And sometime during the movie, they end up pressed against each other. 

The credits roll and the movie theater is still dark. “Bokuto,” Akaashi whispers softly, looking up at him. He’s squinting a little so he can see in the dark. 

He’s not really sure how it all happened. Their lips press together for a moment and then they’re running out of the theater, hands intertwined as they get outside and run down the street in the cold. Akaashi’s scarf has come undone and is billowing in the wind behind him. 

They reach his apartment and it takes a few minutes to even unlock the damn door because his hands are shaking and he keeps dropping the key and he feels like he’s going to _cry_ for barely any reason-

“Akaashi.”

The keys are taken from his hand and moments later the door opens. Bokuto takes him inside, still holding his hand. 

Akaashi is stuck in his thoughts, letting Bokuto pull him alone. What had just happened? Did the kiss mean anything? Was it just a spur of the moment thing? Why has they just decided to get up and _run_ back to his place?

”Bokuto.” He stares at him quietly. “Why did you kiss me?” 

Bokuto is staring right back at him, a wide grin on his face. “Me? I didn’t do anything, Kashi! You’re the one that started it.”

”What?” Keiji blinks, racking through the swirl of memories in his mind. Bokuto was right—he had curled up to him during the movie, cuddled into his side and when the credits rolled he had leaned up and kissed him. “Oh my god-“ his face is heating up and he just _knows_ he’s probably bright red. He can’t hide in the scarf anymore since it’s hanging loosely around his neck. “I’m sorry-“

”What? Why are you sorry!” 

“I-you didn’t ask to kiss? I just pushed myself onto you! I’m sorry, Bokuto-san!” 

Bokuto is laughing loudly now. Compared to how cool and collected Akaashi is, this flustered side of him is fun. “Akaashi, I’m not upset! In fact, I’ll gladly kiss you again if you let me~”

”Oh my god-“ Akaashi covers his face with his hands, shaking his head. 

“Kashi, I know you said you don’t want to be in a relationship but, I mean, you kissed me! You’ve gotta feel something, right?” 

“No-I mean, yes, of course I feel something! You’re eccentric and cute and fun and stupid—how could someone _not_ like you. I just..” he sits down on the bed, running his fingers through his hair. “My last relationship ended bad. Really bad. Like, I moved six hours away and have a restraining order bad.” 

“Oh.” Bokuto is quiet for a moment, thinking. “Then...I’ll wait for you! I’m good at waiting. And if this guy or girl ever comes back and I’ll beat him up for you!” 

Akaashi laughs a little, shaking his head. “Thank you, Bokuto.” He gets up, hugging the slightly taller man. “But you don’t have to wait for me. I won’t be upset if you find someone else. I don’t know how long I’ll take.” 

“Nope, I’m waiting for you. We’re soulmates! Can’t you tell?”

”You’re funny,” he mumbled, pulling away. “Stay the night. Please.”

Akaashi takes off his jacket, heading back to the bathroom and changing into his pajamas before heading back to his bedroom. “Bokuto, put some pants on, please.”

”This isn’t my house, Kashi. I don’t have any pants! Besides, don’t you like my boxers? The have dogs on them!” 

Keiji snorts a little bit. “You’re about...six centimeters taller than me. My pants will fit but they’ll be a little short. And if you want to share my futon, you have to wear pants.” He pulls some sweatpants from his dresser and tosses them at Bokuto. 

“Sharing the bed? Wow, I didn’t realize we had gotten this far!”

”I don’t have a second futon. So unless you want to sleep on the ground without even a tatami mat, then we have to share. You’re lucky I have a double futon.” He rolled his eyes a little, falling down on the bed and turning the alarm on his phone on. 

“Does that mean we can cuddle?” Bokuto climbs in next to him after pulling the pants on. 

“...I guess.” Akaashi moved over and curled up into Bokuto’s side. It was..calming. He smiled just a little, letting Kōtarō wrap his arms around him. 

“Goodnight, Kashi.”

* * *

  
Akaashi slid a row of shots down the bar, shaking a cocktail in his other hand as he then topped off another patron’s drink. His life was busy as usual. 

“Akaaaaashi!”

Ah, that voice. No one else would yell his name so loud. No one seems to mind, everyone still dancing together. He might as well join the fun—everyone’s had more than enough to drink anyway. He pours the mixed cocktail into the patron’s glass before coming out from behind the bar. Bokuto pulls him onto the dance floor almost immediately. 

“You know, we should totally get married. You can be the bartender at our wedding!”

Keiji snorts. “One, I’m not getting married any time soon. Two, if I’m at my own wedding, I’m not working at all.”

“Then I’ll bartend!” 

“I’m not going to let my future husband work either.” 

“Future husband! So you _do_ wanna marry me!”

”I’m just saying, if I married you, you wouldn’t be working on our wedding day.” 

Kuroo and Kenma’s wedding had been...interesting. Six months after the fiasco with the movie theater, and the first time since then he and Bokuto had properly gone out. It wasn’t really a date, but it was close enough. 

It was funny seeing everyone trying to talk to the new couple, Kenma constantly hiding behind Kuroo or trying to sneak away. He’d even seen Kuroo take away an old DS from Kenma partway through the ceremony. 

“So, Kashi, does this mean you’ll go out on a real date with me?” 

He looks up at Bokuto, smiling a little bit. “How about...we call this a date, and you be my boyfriend, Kōtarō.”

Bokuto seems to choke on air for a minute before he’s grinning widely. “I’d be honored to be your boyfriend, Keiji.”

”This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?” 

“Huh?” 

“The first night you came into the bar. Asking me to marry you, then later learning Kuroo is engaged. The date was planned but the kiss wasn’t. But everything worked out when I agreed to go to the wedding with you. And now, you’ve convinced me to maybe marry you eventually.” 

“Hah! You’re funny, Kashi. I bet you would’ve married me the first night we had met if you could.” 

“You can dream, Bokuto. You can dream.” 

**Author's Note:**

> some notes on japanese things if you don’t know how they work 
> 
> honorifics: -sama is used to address gods traditionally but is also the respectful way to address customers you are serving  
> -san is the main honorific used for equals out of respect 
> 
> yen and movie theaters: 100 yen (¥) is equivalent to about 1 us dollar. movie theaters are considered a luxury in japan, so tickets average ¥1800 ($18) per person. drinks average ¥400 ($4) and popcorn averages ¥600 ($6). so tickets are a little more expensive than tickets in america (at least where i live) since they’re luxury, which is why bokuto paid so much for the tickets. 
> 
> futons: the tatami mat mentioned is the traditional base to a futon. it can also be slept on alone. futons consist of the tatami mat on the bottom, then the shikifuton, a type of mattress that’s about 4 inches thick and kind of just looks like a bed sized pillow. then the kakefuton which is just a duvet and the buckwheat pillows. most futons are for one person but there are double futons like the one akaashi has. futons can also be laid directly on the floor or have a small bed frame that is shorter than normal bed frames so the futon is still close to the floor while sleeping.


End file.
